Still Flying
by Jennaya
Summary: Wilson and Kinch try desperately to save a heroes life.


**Still Flying**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Bing Crosby productions and others. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All original characters and scenarios are copy write to the author

Author Notes: Thank you so much to my beta Waikiki23. You helped me so much and added wonderfully to the story. Please read and review.

* * *

Joe Wilson, the camp medic, came running down the tunnel sliding around the corner shouting out, "How bad?"

"He's lost his pulse," Sergeant Kinchloe responded with urgency and fear in his voice.

Wilson dropped to his knees on the tunnel floor feeling desperately for a heart beat. Not finding it he placed his hands over the fallen man's chest. "Kinch, breathe for him on a four count."

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Breathe"

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Blackness all around

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Stillness

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Quiet

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Floating

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

No pain

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Peaceful

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Sonny over here."

"Grandpa, I missed you," The boy ran to his grand father who was sitting under a large Oak tree.

"I missed you too, Sonny." Calling him by his nickname, Grandpa pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been too long since you've been up here."

"Since Christmas Grandpa, is that a new fishing rod?" Sonny eyed the new rod with a red bow on it.

"Yes and it's for you," the elder man smiled at his twelve year old grandson and handed him the new rod and reel.

"Wow, it a Horrocks-Ibbotson, this is so neat Grandpa."

"What do you say we go try it out?" Grandpa suggested, and the two walked down to the creek. "So tell me about your school year."

"I'm going into the seventh grade in the fall."

"I heard and think that's wonderful."

"My basketball team won the county championship last month."

"Congratulations! What did you learn this year in school?"

"We learned about the Spanish American war and the Great War. I did a project that showed how the wars differed and the strategies used to win the major battles."

"Wow that sounds like an impressive project."

"I got an A+ for it. I like history a lot Grandpa, especially how they planned the wars. Dad says chess is like planning a military battle, and he's teaching me to play."

"I taught your dad to play; if you like we can practice while you're here. Maybe by the end of the summer you'll be better than your dad."

"That would be awesome. I'd love to beat dad!"

"So do you have a girl friend?"

"Not really, but there's a girl I like her name is Mary."

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Swirling

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Dark Clouds

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Hello Grandpa, how are you doing?" Sonny asked coming into the house carry groceries for his grandmother.

"Sonny, we didn't expect you until tomorrow," Grandpa said standing up to hug his grandson who was now sixteen years old. "I'm doing much better; the doctors say I will be fine."

"Your heart attack was frightening."

Grandpa put his hand on Sonny's head looking deep into his eyes, "I'm an old man, but I'm going to be around for a long time."

"I'm glad Grandpa. I can't imagine not having you here," Sonny's concerned love for his grandpa evident on his face.

"Tell me how is Mary doing?"

"Mary is wonderful. She's gone to visit her cousins in Florida, but will be back in a month. We went to the spring dance together."

"It sounds like you're getting serious."

"I like her a lot, but I'm too young to be serious with a girl. How old were you when you knew Grandma was the one?"

"We were both seventeen and I knew once I looked into her eyes. But I agree you're too young to be dating one steady girl. Are you seeing anyone else?"

"Well there's Jane, Samantha, Tessa, and Rebecca." He smiled back at his grandpa.

Grandpa laughed heartily, "That's my boy, good for you. How was the school year?"

"It was a great year. I played football, basketball, and won the state Chess championship."

"How were your academics?"

"I'm on the all "A" honor roll and taking advanced classes. I did a project tracing military history of the United States and England. I'm going to join the Army like you and dad."

"The Army will be lucky to have you, Sonny. You're a good boy. How about you and I go down to the creek for some fishing?"

"That sounds like a grand idea if you're up too it."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm up too it." The two walked out to the barn to gather their fishing equipment.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Swishing

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Rushing

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Changing

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Sonny, I am so proud of you." Grandpa shook his grandson's hand at his high school graduation.

"Thank you Grandpa, I can't believe graduation is actually over."

"Are you going to come and see me this summer?"

"No, I'm not. Mary and I are going to spend the summer together before I enter the academy, and she goes to Georgetown University."

"Do you realize this is the first summer since you were six that we haven't spent together?"

"I do Grandpa, and I'm going to miss you. But I need some time to get ready for the Academy."

"Well I still have your fishing pole, if you want to do any fishing. Maybe come up for a long weekend."

"I might do that Grandpa. I have to go, there are a couple of parties I've been invited too."

"You enjoy yourself, Sonny. You're only eighteen once." Pride swelled in his heart as he watched the young man drive off with his friends.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Light

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Sounds

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Confusion

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Dressed in his Army brown's Sonny stood at the gravesite with his hat in his hand. Grandpa died of a heart attack last week, while he was taking his final exams at the academy.

"Grandpa, I made it. I'm a pilot in the Army now. I wish you could see me fly, there's nothing like it. Mary is getting married to some guy who is becoming a lawyer. She says she can't take the life of a military wife, and needs something stable. That's all right; I'm not the marrying type. Maybe some day I'll settle down, but now I have too much living to do."

"I love you Grandpa, and I miss you," Sonny cried with his hand on the granite headstone. "How do I live without your wise counsel?"

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Swirling

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Heat

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Grandpa, you've been gone for years, and I need your guidance more than ever. There's a lot of evil in the world now, and there's going to be another war. I'm flying to England tomorrow to see if I can help end it before it starts. It's my job now to protect the United States like you and dad did. Don't worry about me, I'll be safe and the Germans won't get their hands on me. I'll be flying high in the sky. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise I'll be back. I love you Grandpa, I wish you were here."

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Light

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Tunnel

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Floating

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Sonny, it's been a long time," Grandpa walked over and hugged his grown grandson tightly.

"I miss you Grandpa. I'm so tired of this war."

"I know you are. You have to know how proud I am of the job you're doing in it."

"I've always known that you were proud of me, but I let you down Grandpa. The Germans caught me and I'm a prisoner of war."

"Sonny, you might be in Germany, but you're still fighting the war. You've saved so many people. How could you think you've possible let me down?"

"I should be flying, Grandpa."

"There are many ways to fly, and you've found your way. The work you're doing has you flying under the radar."

"I'm tired."

"I know you are, but you have to go back."

"I can't, I want to stay here with you. It's peaceful and doesn't hurt anymore."

"It's not your time, you must go back. You have many more people to help. But I'll be waiting here when it's your time. I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, Grandpa."

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Burning fire

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Crimson flow

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

Agonizing Pain

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

"Breathe. Hold on, I think I have a pulse," Wilson stopped CPR long enough to check; he released a sigh of relief as he felt it.

Colonel Robert Hogan opened his eyes; he was lying on the floor of the tunnel with Wilson looking down at him. The pain searing through his chest from his wounds was excruciating. He felt himself being moved by his men to a cot, all saying he was going to be all right.

"I'm a prisoner of war and the Germans got me. But it's all right Grandpa, I have a good crew and we're still flying."

~Finish~


End file.
